


Through the Window

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bored Jon, Family, Fan fiction exchange, M/M, Monty Oum Peoject, Sneaking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets bored and sneaks into Ryan's room in hope to be entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fan fiction exchange for Monty Oum. Jon/Ryan High school AU. Sorry if it's not what you wanted.

Ryan was lying in bed face down playing videogames. The time after school when he is home alone for an hour and a half were pure bliss. That was a time he cherished each and every day. His dads and brothers wouldn't be home and he could do whatever he wanted; granted it was blasting music as loud as he wanted or using his laptop without having to worry about Gavin looking over his shoulder and switching to Geoff, but it was an opportunistic time nonetheless.

Over the volume of his game blaring in his ears through his black and blue ear buds, he doesn't notice the groan of his window being opened; squeaking against the swollen from humidity wood. He doesn't notice the thud of his boyfriend's feet hitting the carpeted floor either. He does notice when the bed dips under a weight and someone literally throwing themselves over his back.

A small 'oof' leaves his lips as he squirms underneath Jon's weight and rolls over on his back.

"Oops." Jon says without true sorrow to the words with a quirked smile placed on his lips, leaning down to rest his forehead against Ryan's. Strands of soft brown hair tickles the planes of Ryans smooth pale skin at the close proximity but he can't bring himself to mind the feeling.

"Hi." Ryan groans a bit breathlessly and confused.

Jon grins at him, happy to see him for the first time that day and closes the space between them to meet his lips in a soft kiss. He can feel Jon smile into it and the younger boy leans his head back a little more to taste more of Ryan.

Jon pulls back with a nip to Ryans bottom lip and Ryans pouts at him, blue eyes following Jons movement which is to lie in bed next to him. Ryan shuts his laptop and gently drops it to the floor since Jon is more interesting.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks softly as he turns on his side to look at the other boy.

"Can't I want to see my wonderful, adorable, perfect boyfriend?" Jon teases as he pulls off his black denim jacket.

"Yes. But you never come over this early. You barely even come over." The seventeen year old says pointedly.

"Fine. I missed you. Is that a crime? It's a Talented artist day and I never see you on those days. Plus my computer is broken I'm bored." Jon huffs a breath from his lips and Ryan grins.

"You're bored?"

"I said that, yeah." The fifteen year old rolls his eyes at the older boy. They both know that he isn't serious so the action isn't offending.

"I know something that won't bore you." Ryan says enticingly.

"And what would that be?" Jon smirks.

Ryan rolls over so he is straddling Jon's small waist and leans down so his lips are a centimeter away from Jon's thin pink ones and says "I'm sure you know where I'm getting at." before he leans down to kiss him once more. Jon is the one to smile into the kiss this time around. Ryan is propped up with his elbows braced on both sides of the older boy's head and his lips move fluidly against Jon's. His hips grind downwards and Jon sucks his tongue into his mouth as his right hand fists into Ryan's thick light brown locks as the other clenches in the bed sheets.

Ryan slides his right hand up Jon's side and under his loose black batman shirt, rucking it up underneath his armpits. Jon separates from Ryan's delectable lips to pull the shirt off the rest of the way before pulling Ryan down to meet his mouth once more. Ryan can feel Jon's hard on pressing against his jeans and Ryan continues to rut his hips into Jon, making him gasp and even moan.

Ryan shrugs his t-shirt over his shoulders and kisses Jon's more sweetly this time, letting his eyes flutter shut and pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth making the youngers breath hitch. Both boys are too occupied to notice the beep of a car in the driveway or the rush of footsteps padding up the hardwood stairs.

"Ryan?" At the sound of his fathers voice, Ryan quickly pulls away and sits up in his bed.

He has his arms crossed over his chest and a frown placed on his lips.

"Oh uh hi Jack. How are you?" Ryan asks with a pink blush creeping into his cheeks as he grabs his shirt from the floor as Jon does the same.

"Don't play coy with me Haywood. What are you doing half naked in bed with Jon?" His expression remains the same and Ryan quickly racks his brain for an answer as Jon simply bites his lip and keeps his eyes off of the intimidating man in the room.

"Er, we've been dating for a short while now."

"And you though that you should keep that information from me?"

"Well my Mum doesn't know if that helps." Jon adds.

Jack looks between the two and his features settle into one of indifference. He walks over to Ryan's bed and sits at the foot of it, facing the two boys.

"Well Ryan; after this incident, I think we need to talk. You're getting older and you're almost a grown man. And being a man evolves into things that children don't get to do. Like sex."

Ryans mouth falls into a small 'o' shape and there is a dent between his eyebrows from where he brought them together in confusion and surprise.

"Jack, I'm seventeen . I know how sex works."

"I'm sure you know what sex is and a basic idea of it. But you can't just 'get naked and stick it in.'" Jack says using air quotes and all Ryan can do is bury his face in his hands in embarrassment as Jon snickers beside him.

"Now I am going to educate you in the endeavors of two men having safe and proper sex. So first you have to..."

That sentence leads into an hour long discussion of sex and protection and prep and all these awful things that he did not want to hear from his mum.

"You, are coming to our house on Friday so I can meet you as Ryan's boyfriend. Understand?" Jack says smiling to Jon as he stands up and walks to the door.

"Sure thing."

He leaves and walks down stairs to go and check in Geoff and the lads. As soon as He is gone, Jom is cackling at the whole situation and especially Ryan who is still hiding his face in his hands. Jon pries the two hands off of his face and Ryan's face is beet red and he's pouting. Jon pokes at his cheeks a couple times until Ryan manages to smile at him. But Jon ruins that by laughing once more.

"Chin up buttercup. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Jon grins, grabbing his jacket from the floor and Ryan nods before standing up to meet him by his door.

He leans forwards to place a chaste and soft kiss to Ryans lips.

"Just to hold you off until tomorrow. Don't want you sneaking into my bedroom at night this time." Ryan jokes.

"That could be fun."

"I'll leave the window unlocked for you then."


End file.
